Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-motor system, a freezer comprising the same, and methods for controlling thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the rotational velocity of an ECM (Electronically Commutated Motor) in a freezer is controlled by a special controller, and the controller has complex structure, high cost, and is very difficult to assemble. Although a multi-motor system has been developed to solve the problems, the rotational velocities of the ECMs are asynchronous.